Creative Control
by candycat85
Summary: Alternate Version of Rockers and Writers. What if Austin had asked permission to use "Double Take" in his video. Austin and Ally try to make an awesome video. Will their creative differences drive them apart? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ally sat at the old piano in her practice room. The words of one of her favorite songs she had written hung in the air. She loved to come up here and play it all alone. She especially wanted to be alone after an annoying blond boy had been playing the drums downstairs. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"That sounded great!" said a voice. Ally jumped. She whipped around to see the same blond boy from downstairs. "How long have you been standing there!? This is a private room, can't you read signs!?" Ally attempted to glare at the boy but when he flashed her such a great smile she had to look away to avoid blushing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if I could get a discount on this harmonica. Y'know, cuz it's been in the old lady?" He smiled at her again. "Y'know..." said the boy as he sat down next to her. "If you want that song to be catchier, you've got to speed it up some.." he played the song quicker. Ally was impressed at how he could recall it so quickly just from hearing it once.

He finished by belting out a solo on the harmonica. "Cool, there's still some old lady spit in here!" said the boy. He turned the harmonica around and blew into it, sending spit all over Ally. She gave him a real glare this time.

She grabbed him around the arm and pulled him to the door. "Goodbye, and in the future please obey signs!" She pushed him out the door. She tried to close the door but he stepped through it again. "Wait!" he said. "Please, I wanna talk to you!" he smiled at her again and Ally quickly looked away.

"What do you want?" She asked. She crossed her arms.

"Here's the thing.." said the boy. "That song is awesome! and if you aren't planning to perform it yourself anytime soon..."

"Me perform? Yea right! I have horrible stage fright. I could never do that..." said Ally.

"That's too bad.." said the boy. "But since you aren't gonna use it, maybe I could?" He flashed her a smile. "What do you mean?" Ally asked. "We could make a music video!" said the boy. He was practically bouncing with excitement. "It'll be awesome! Everyone will get a chance to see me perform!..and to see how talented you are..." he said. Ally blushed again.

"I don't know..." said Ally.

"Aw, c'mon..please, please, please..." said the boy. "I promise you'll have complete creative control..."

"It's just I don't even know you, and you want my song?" said Ally.

"But this is your chance, everyone will get to hear your awesome song..and I kinda need this chance too, I can't write my own stuff.." he said. He looked into her eyes and Ally seemed to melt a bit. "O-okay.." said Ally.

"Yes! Thank you!" The boy jumped up excitedly. He attempted to hug Ally, who stepped back. "Please don't touch me..." she mumbled.

"Sorry.." he said.

"Now tell me..who are you?" Ally asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean you don't know? You're looking at the one and only..Austin Moon!" he spun around in a sort-of dance. Ally could just feel the ego in the air. She was beginning to think this was a mistake. She couldn't help but smile. "I'm Ally..." she started. "You're Ally Dawson..I know" said Austin. She raised her brows.

"How did you know?" she asked. She usually kept to herself at school.

"I got in trouble a lot last year, and I had to grade papers...you were the only one who _always_ got A's..." said Austin. Ally looked at her feet and blushed slightly.

"I've got a ton of great ideas for the video!" said Austin. "Do you know where we could get a tank?" he asked. Ally rolled her eyes.

If someone had told Ally yesterday morning that the next day she would be sitting in an extremely attractive boy's bed while he and his friend made a video of one of her songs, she would have called them crazy. Yet, here she was...

"Faster!..Slower!.." directed Dez, Austin's ginger friend. Austin ran in place according to Dez's directions. Ally spoke up. "What exactly is the point of this?" she asked. She had been watching Austin run in place for 15 minutes. "I'm gonna green screen in a bunch of cool backgrounds later..he'll be running on the beach and in space and stuff..." said Dez. Ally looked over at Austin who was running fast now. He was sweating. Ally looked away and stood up. "I don't think this is working out..." said Ally. "Maybe we should try something else..."

"Aw, but I love this idea..I was gonna make Austin run across a waterfall..." said Dez. Austin spoke up. "No, Ally's right. This running idea is lame...and I can't run anymore.." Austin said. He pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe his face. Ally stared at his chest. It was well defined and muscular. Austin looked at her and she quickly looked away. She found herself avoiding his gaze often. She couldn't even tell what color his eyes were. Why did he make her so nervous?

"You're really gonna side with her, Austin?" asked Dez. Austin was leaned over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy. "Well I gave her complete creative control.." said Austin. Dez shrugged, unfazed. "Alrighty..well anyone else have any ideas?" he asked. Ally thought for a minute. "Oh, I got it!" said Austin, as he pulled on a new shirt. "We could do a ninja video!" he did a few karate-like moves to demonstrate. "Awesome!" said Dez. Austin began to do the moves again while Dez filmed. Ally spoke up again.

"No.." said Ally. Austin stopped mid-chop. "What?" he asked. "No.." said Ally. "No ninjas, no running..no..whatever this is.." she said, gesturing to his karate. "It doesn't fit my song.." she crossed her arms. "Sure it does!" said Austin. "See?" He began to karate again while singing his upbeat version of Ally's song. "That is _not_ my song!" said Ally. Austin stopped again.

"I know it's not the way you wrote it but I made it better!" said Austin happily. He began to karate again as Dez filmed. "No!" said Ally. She stepped in front of the camera and grabbed Austin's arm, stopping his movements. "None of this is how I imagined it. This is not how I want my music to be discovered.." she said. Austin rolled his eyes. Ally let go of his arm. "Will you just let us work? You're ruining my video..I mean our video..." said Austin.

"But you said I could have creative control!" said Ally.

"There is creative control! I'm creative and you're controlling!" said Austin. Ally glared at him and he glared back. Ally did not look away.

"This isn't working out..." said Ally. "I think we should forget the whole thing.."

"No, no forgetting!" said Austin. "This is my only chance..I mean our only chance..are you really gonna take this away from me..I mean us!" said Austin. Ally sighed. "This just isn't working out..we're just so different..." Ally looked up to see Austin's face fall. He had so much sadness in his eyes for a moment Ally felt her heart almost break. She looked down at her feet. "Ally.." said Austin.

"I'm..I'm just gonna go..." said Ally. She slowly walked towards the door. "Ally please don't go..." said Austin. Ally turned around to face him."Please, I really want this to work out..you deserve to show everyone how talented you are..." Austin looked into Ally's eyes and she looked away automatically. Ally sighed "You..you can keep the song Austin..." said Ally. She turned and walked out the door. As she closed the door behind her she could hear Dez. "Alright back to running! Faster..faster!"

The next morning Ally woke up grumpy. She barely slept last night. She couldn't stop thinking about her fight with Austin. Why did it matter so much? She didn't even know him...Then why did she give him her song? Why did she feel such a connection whenever he looked into her eyes or smiled at her?

She climbed out of bed and got dressed. She walked downstairs and began to pour herself some cereal. She heard her father come downstairs. He was humming to himself. Ally dropped her spoon and sat up. "Dad, where did you hear that song?!" asked Ally. "Oh it's all over the internet, someone emailed it to me." said Mr. Dawson. "The internet?" asked Ally. "Uh, you know the place where people go on their computers.." said Mr. Dawson. "I know what the internet is!" said Ally.

She ran upstairs to her computer and typed in the song name. Her jaw dropped. There was Austin singing her song..actually it was five Austins. They all sounded incredible. As she watched him dance and sing her heart began to race. She realized now why it mattered so much to her. Austin was special. He was different. She liked him...just a little..or a lot.

As the video ended and credits began to roll, it began to play the soft and slow version of the song. Ally smiled. She smiled even wider as the last credit rolled by. "Music and Lyrics by Ally Dawson." it said, along with a picture of her. It was her freshman year annual photo. The one where she was wearing her glasses and math club t shirt. She didn't care how she looked, she knew it was probably the only photo Austin could get of her. She turned off her computer and left for school. She couldn't stop smiling, she had to find Austin. At school it was only lunch-time yet four people had already come up to her and complimented her on the song. She felt so happy and confident. She stopped. There he was. She saw Austin standing at his locker.

She held her head high and tried to walk toward Austin with composure, but as she neared him her face broke out in a happy grin and she ran up to him. He closed his locker and turned around to see her.

"Hey." said Austin. Ally smiled at him.

"Hey.." she said.

"You saw the video?" he asked.

"Yea..I saw..you gave me credit..thank you" said Ally.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Austin,

"Because I gave the song to you.." said Ally.

"Yea..why did you do that?" asked Austin.

"I don't know..I just thought maybe you deserved it..you love performing..and you needed a song.." said Ally. She was avoiding his gaze again.

"Thank you, Ally." said Austin. Ally quickly stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his chest, hugging him. "No.." said Ally. "Thank you..no one would ever hear my music if it wasn't for you..." she stepped back from him and looked into his brown eyes. "But if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have a viral video!" said Austin. Ally giggled. "Then I guess we should thank each other.." she said. "So.." said Austin. "Would you say you and I complete each other?" he asked awkwardly.

"What?" asked Ally.

"It's just that..I was kinda thinking..maybe we could..." Austin stuttered. _Oh my god. Is he going to ask me out?!_

"Maybe we could be partners?" asked Austin.

"Yes! Wait? What?" asked Ally.

"Partners!" said Austin, he was bouncing excitedly again. "You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage! We're a perfect match!" said Austin. _Perfect Match..._Ally looked into Austin's brown eyes and saw so much happiness. She blushed slightly and silently nodded. "Okay.." she said. Austin jumped up happily. "Yes!" he said. Now Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's middle, pinning her arms down to her sides.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Austin. "I'm gonna go so far..I'll be a star!" Austin was practically bouncing. Ally glared at him. "I mean we...we're gonna be stars..." said Austin. Ally rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but giggle.

As she and Austin walked towards the cafeteria she felt Austin's hand slip around hers. She looked away, blushing furiously. "Why do you always blush?" asked Austin. "I..I do not.." said Ally. She began to blush deeper. Austin laughed and began to sing their song loudly. Ally hummed along quietly.

She could tell this was going to be a great partnership..and maybe even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally stood at the counter at Sonic Boom. She was looked over at her best friend Trish who was reading a magazine. Suddenly someone walked into the store. He was wearing a hood and a large pair of sunglasses to hide his face. He walked over to the counter.

"sup babe?" he asked. Ally raised her eyebrows.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally asked, trying not to laugh. She reached up and pulled off his glasses and pushed back his hood, making his blond hair stick up.

"I was just practicing going incognito for when I'm famous. I guess it didn't work if you could recognize me.." said Austin. Ally reached up and put her hands on either side of his face.

"Maybe you should get plastic surgery?" said Ally as she smashed his cheeks in. She laughed at his funny face. He started laughing too.

"Ally can you come over here for a sec?" asked Trish. Ally took her hands off Austin's face and walked over to Trish. "I can't believe it" said Trish. "I leave town for a week and suddenly you're flirting with mister hottie." Trish shook her head at Ally.

"It's not like that!" said Ally. "We have a musical partnership that functions of mutual respect." Ally crossed her arms.

"Yo, shortstack get over here!" called Austin.

"Mutual respect, huh?" said Trish. Ally ignored her and went over to Austin who was looking very excited. "Check it out!" said Austin, holding out his phone. He stood next to Ally, pressing up against her so they could both read the screen. Being this close to Austin made Ally's stomach flip and she felt herself blush. She read the screen quickly. "Austin, that's awesome! The Helen Show wants you to perform!" Ally said.

"This is amazing! We're gonna be on tv!" Austin wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides. "Um..we?" Ally asked. Austin looked at her, still hugging her.

"Well yeah, we're in this together, remember?" he said. "I want you right there with me.."

"You know I can't do that, I have stage fright" Ally said as she pushed away from his hug.

"But Als.." Austin started.

"No, I'm not arguing with you Austin." Ally said.

"Ok..ok" said Austin. "But can we at least write a new song for the show?" he asked.

"I don't know..a new song in a day?" Ally asked.

"You can do it..I know you can.." Austin looked into Ally's eyes. She blushed and looked down. Austin put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, looking into her eyes again.

"Ok...we can do it.." said Ally.

"Yes!" Austin bounced up excitedly. "You're the best!" he said, hugging Ally again.

"Alright well we should get started then.." said Ally.

"Well then I should get going." said Trish. "See you guys." as Trish left she gave Ally a look that said. _Ally, I know you like him.._ Ally ignored it. She locked up the store and walked over to the piano and sat down. Austin sat down next to her. Ally tried not to think about how their thighs were touching.

"Okay..what've you got?" asked Austin.

"Well I've got some ideas in here.." said Ally, picking up her songbook.

"Great, let me see.." said Austin as he reached for her book. Ally snatched it away.

"Never..touch..my..book.." said Ally fiercely. "Besides, the stuff in here is too girly for you"

"Alright well then right me something new.." said Austin.

"It's not that simple, you have to help too." said Ally

"Ok.." Austin pushed a random key. "Does that help?" he asked.

Ally glared at him.

After an hour they still had nothing.

"I'm bored.." Austin whined.

"Well we need to get this done" said Ally. "But I can't think of anything"

"I know.." said Austin. "Imagine you're at the beach..."

"I hate the beach.." said Ally.

"Ok..well imagine you're surrounded by pancakes.." said Austin.

"But pancakes are _your_ favorite food." said Ally

"Well what's yours?" asked Austin.

"Pickles.." said Ally

"Ok imagine you're eating a pickle.." said Austin.

"But there's no eating in the store!" said Ally.

"Ok!" said Austin, throwing up his hands. "How about you tell me to imagine stuff."

"Ok..imagine I'm giving up.." said Ally.

"Got it..are their pancakes there?" ask Austin.

"Austin, this is pointless. We can't think of anything.." said Ally.

"Sure we can." said Austin. "Stand up."

Ally reluctantly stood up. Austin pressed play on the radio. Music went throughout the store.

Austin held Ally's hands and began to dance around with her. "What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"I'm funning you up!" said Austin. He spun her around and for a moment she was pressed up against his chest. They danced around for a bit until the music stopped.

Ally felt very pepped up. "I feel great! I feel like I could do a cartwheel..except I can't do a cartwheel.." Austin laughed. "Well let's not waste that creativity..let's get working."

"Let's write a song!" said Ally.

They sat at the piano and began to work. After a while they had some good melodies. As the night went on the song became better and better. After while Ally felt something on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Austin had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Ally's heart felt like it was racing. Austin snored softly. Ally was blushing. She shook Austin off her shoulder.

"Wakey wakey..." said Ally. Austin sat up.

"Sorry for sleeping on you.." he said.

"It's ok..let's play through the song again" said Ally.

Austin and Ally played through the notes. At one point Ally's hand brushed against Austin's. They looked at each other. Ally look away, blushing. After a while Ally felt herself being nudged. She sat up and realized she had fallen asleep. "I think we should get some sleep.." she said. They went upstairs. Ally handed Austin one of the sleeping bags as she climbed in her own. Austin fell asleep instantly. Ally felt nervous about sleeping next to Austin, but she fell asleep soon too.

The next morning they awoke to Dez. "Aw man you guys are already up here? I was gonna me a fort up here.." Ally got up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 10" said Dez.

"Oh no" Austin sat up. "I go on the show at 11"

"We've gotta get going!" said Ally.

Dez, Trish, Austin, and Ally all arrived at the show in time. "Mr. Moon, you're on.." said a stage hand. "Wish me luck.." said Austin.

"Make me proud, man" said Dez.

"Don't blow it.." said Trish.

"..Good luck Austin.." said Ally.

Austin ran off towards the stage then came back. "Ally the piano player's sick, I need you to play piano.." said Austin. Ally froze.

"Austin..I can't.." Ally said. Austin stepped close to Ally. He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "Please..I need you.." he said. Ally could feel Dez and Trish staring at her.

"..Okay.." she said.

"Thank you!" cried Austin.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her towards the stage.

"Make me proud, guys!' called Dez.

"Don't blow it!" shouted Trish.

Ally sat at the piano on stage. As Austin started to walk towards the middle of the stage, Ally reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. "Austin I'm so nervous.." she whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Austin winked at her. "I believe in you.." he went and took his place on stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm gonna sing a new song for you guys today!" Austin said. The crowd cheered. "This song was written by my partner and friend, Ally Dawson.." Ally knew this was her cue to start the song. She felt everyone staring at her. She felt dizzy and her hands began to shake. She looked over at Austin who gave her a thumbs up. She shakily began to play. She stared straight ahead as she played. The thought of everyone looking at her made her hands tremble but she didn't mess up. The fear of letting Austin down was stronger than her fear of the stage.

Before she knew it the song was over. The crowd was cheering so loud. Ally numbly stood up. Austin ran over to Ally and hugged her. "You did it Ally!" he yelled.

"I did it..." Ally whispered.

"You played the song and you were awesome!" said Austin.

'I had to, I couldn't let you down" said Ally.

"Thank you" said Austin.

"No, thank you..I could have never done this without you.." said Ally. Austin leaned down as Ally stood up on her toes. Their lips met softly. Ally pulled away and Austin smiled at her. ..wow" whispered Ally. "..yeah...wow.." whispered Austin.

"You guys rocked!" said Trish as she and Dez ran up to them.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Austin and Ally said to each other at the same time. They laughed.

Back in the practice room Ally sat at the big piano Austin bought her. He had payed for the whole practice room to be redone. She was working on her new song but now she couldn't focus. She kept thinking about her kiss with Austin. Every time she thought about it she couldn't help but smile.

Ally heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" she said. Austin opened the door.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" said Ally.

"Thanks for today, I'm so proud of you." said Austin as he sat next to her.

"It was nothing..." said Ally

'Yes it was. I know how scared you were.." Austin smiled at her. Ally smiled back. "So..um..about what happened earlier..I'm sorry.." he said.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like I didn't like it..or anything.." Ally said, turning away as she blushed. "But why would you like me?" asked Austin. "You're so smart and talented..and beautiful you could have any guy you want.." Austin blushed.

"Are you kidding, the last person I went on a date with was my grandma..but look at you..you're amazing..you're so talented and funny..and handsome." said Ally

"Why are we arguing? Obviously we like each other..'' said Austin. Ally smiled at him. "So..um..do you wanna be my girlfriend?" asked Austin nervously. Ally felt like her entire body was smiling. "Hmm..I'll have to think about it.." said Ally.

"Really?" asked Austin.

"No..of course I'll be your girlfriend.." giggled Ally.

"Awesome!" said Austin as he jumped up. Ally stood up too.

"Let's go get some lunch.." said Ally as she took his hand. She began to lead him out.

"Wait you forgot something.." said Austin.

"What?" asked Ally.

"This.." Austin leaned down and kissed Ally. Ally kissed him back.

"Guess who got a job as Austin's manager!" said Trish as she and Dez came upstairs. Austin and Ally jumped apart. Ally was blushing. "Uh..yea Trish was pretty qualified, her resume was like eight pages." said Austin. Ally giggled.

"I'm starving" said Dez.

"Let's go eat" said Ally as she and her friends went downstairs. Ally kept stealing glances at Austin who smiled at her. She squeezed his hand. She felt so happy. She and Austin were really are their way to making it big.


End file.
